


Alex's Birthday

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [96]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: johnn: basically alex's birthday is in three dayslaf: and he doesn't like celebrating it





	

**Author's Note:**

> !!!WARNING!!!  
>  there is a mention of a panic attack, and while it doesn't happen, the possibility of one is referenced just a warning!!
> 
> stay safe!!

**laf** : I feel like we both should've and shouldn't've had this group chat before

 **johnn** : what would we?? even talk about in this group chat??

**macaroni fUCK** : our mutual boyfriend??

**more like HUNKules** : well yeah but like

**more like HUNKules** : nvm I have to go

**jmadzzz** : don't get me wrong I'm fine being here but like also is there a reason for this??

**laf** : of course

\---

**macaroni fUCK** : why is your heart racing so fast are you okay

**jmadzzz** : they're so scary literally

**macaroni fUCK** : no??

**jmadzzz** : y e s

**macaroni fUCK** : jemmy

**jmadzzz** : t h o m a s

**macaroni fUCK** : you're Actually Genuinely afraid of them, aren't you?

**jmadzzz** : YES

**macaroni fUCK** : I??

**jmadzzz** : !!!!!!!!!

\---

**johnn** : basically alex's birthday is in three days

**laf** : and he doesn't like celebrating it

**johnn** : and he wanted to tell you himself but then he started panicking when he thought about it so we said we would

**johnn** : bc we love him and want him to be Safe

**laf** : and he's in the bath with hercules rn so he'll probably talk to you about it when he gets out but !!! he wanted you to know

**macaroni fUCK** : I'm glad that he trusts us enough to let us know

**laf** : !!!

\---

**johnn** : I heard you both get out of the bathtub but you're still not here??

**laf** : yeah come out so we can cuddle you

**more like HUNKules** : he's crying into my chest rn give me a second

**laf** : omg is he okay

**more like HUNKules** : he hasn't seen what james and thomas said when you Told Them and he's terrified they're going to think that because He didn't tell them about his birthday himself, they're gonna get mad

**more like HUNKules** : he's sobbing and he won't let me move him

**more like HUNKules** : he's also wrapped in fluffy towels I love him so much he doesn't deserve to ever be upset like this

**johnn** : tell him we love him

**laf** : and that thomas and james aren't mad at him

**more like HUNKules** : he doesn't want them to think that he doesn't want to be with them or that he's making excuses so he won't Have to be with them and he Won't believe me when I tell him that they understand that he doesn't like celebrating his birthday with people

**more like HUNKules** : I got to see what thomas said and I told him so he's going to come out after he gets dressed

**more like HUNKules** : he's still v upset though

**johnn** : we'll be gentle to him

**more like HUNKules** : I love him so much

**johnn** : same

**laf** : same

\---

**little lion** : I'm sorry that you had to tell james and thomas about my birthday

**johnn** : you're f i n e alexander

**laf** : we're your spouses who love and care about you and we're not going to let you have a panic attack if we can Easily do something to help you

**little lion** : I love you too

**more like HUNKules** : you left your ring in here love

**little lion** : can you bring it to me

**more like HUNKules** : of course

**little lion** : thank you

**johnn** : you smell so nice

**little lion** : hug me please  
  
**johnn** : of course love

**more like HUNKules** : we love you

**little lion** : I love you too

**little lion** : I have to talk to james and thomas still

**laf** : sleep first love

**little lion** : fine

\---

**laf** : I love you all so much

**laf** : I'm the only one awake rn but just

**laf** : we opened all the curtains and the light is streaming in and you're all Glowing and you look so beautiful

**laf** : angelic, if you will

**laf** : with alex and john's hair is just like fanned out across our pillows and hercules is so tall compared to you and he's curled around you both somehow?? and you all just look so soft and peaceful and I'm so happy I get to love you as much as I do I'm the luckiest person in the world

**laf** : I'm gonna go make lunch

\---

**more like HUNKules** : can we just spend every sunday being soft and disgusting

**more like HUNKules** : we love you lafayette

**johnn** : you called us angelic

**little lion** : I've said it before and I'll say it again

**little lion** : we're the lucky ones

**laf** : if you don't stop I'm going to start crying into these grilled cheese sandwiches

**johnn** : grilled cheese?

**more like HUNKules** : john's head just shot up and he's staring at the door now

**laf** : we have so much cheese for No Reason and we had to get rid of it

**little lion** : and we're on our way down

**laf** : good can someone come and kiss me

**johnn** : ILL DO IT

**little lion** : YOU JUST PUSHED ME OFF OF OUR BED

**johnn** : SORRY DEAR BUT ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR

**little lion** : FUCK YOU

\---

**laf** : alex didn't you want to text james and thomas abt smth??

**little lion** : oh right

**johnn** : we're right here if you need us

**little lion** : thank you

\---

**little lion** : you know the fact that I don't like my birthday has nothing to do with you right??

**jmadzzz** : we know

**little lion** : I just don't want you to feel like I don't want to be with you bc I do!! just,,,,,,not,,,,on my birthday,,,,,

**macaroni fUCK** : that's completely fine we understand

**little lion** : I just!!

**little lion** : I don't know how to word it

**jmadzzz** : we're not entitled to an explanation darling

**little lion** : but I want to give you one anyway

**little lion** : okay so,,,,

**little lion** : it took a year and a half for me to be able to tell my signifs when my birthday was, back before they were my signifs, and even then it was really hard and even now sometimes I dread my birthday even though they help me through it and I just

**little lion** : I care about you both too much to not let you know

**macaroni fUCK** : like we told your spouses, we're grateful that you trust us enough

**jmadzzz** : and we understand that you want to be with them on your birthday

**little lion** : thank you

**macaroni fUCK** : it's absolutely no problem

**little lion** : ALSO @@JAMES

**jmadzzz** : ???

**little lion** : ""DARLING""

**jmadzzz** : I

**little lion** : YOURE NO LONGER ALLOWED TO CALL ME ANYTHING ELSE

**jmadzzz** : a l e x

**little lion** : I SWEAR TO GOD

**macaroni fUCK** : wait are we allowed to buy you birthday presents??

**little lion** : I

**little lion** : sure?? go wild??

**jmadzzz** : okay you're great and I'm so happy that I get to date you bc you're amazing but that is the Worst wording you could have used

**jmadzzz** : he just opened the "Alex" folder he has in his bookmarks

**macaroni fUCK** : DONT EXPOSE WHAT IM DOING

**jmadzzz** : amazon wish list titled ""Alex <3""

**little lion** : you have an amazon wishlist dedicated to me??

**macaroni fUCK** : of course

**little lion** : I love you?? so much??

**macaroni fUCK** : I love you too!!

**macaroni fUCK** : also james is trying to limit what I spend on you and I'm Hurt

**jmadzzz** : I'm just sAYING $300 is TOO MUCH for what you were looking at and you could definitely find the same thing for less but you don't bc you have no self control

**jmadzzz** : or,,,,concept of money management

**little lion** : thomas I swear to god do not spend $300 on me

**macaroni fUCK** : but you d e s er v e it

**little lion** : I will k i l l you

**macaroni fUCK** : f i n e

**macaroni fUCK** : OH WAIT I HAVE AN IDEA

**little lion** : oh dear

**jmadzzz** : OH MY G O D

**macaroni fUCK** : YOU CANT JUST LEAVE THE ROOM @JAMES

\---

**jmadzzz** : YOU BOUGHT OUR BOYFRIEND HEELYS I CAN DO WHAT I WANT

**macaroni fUCK** : o ye of such little faith

**macaroni fUCK** : I didn't just buy alex heelys

**macaroni fUCK** : I bought All of us heelys

**jmadzzz** : I want a divorce

**macaroni fUCK** : I heely because I care

**jmadzzz** : DIVORCED

**macaroni fUCK** : I love you!!

**jmadzzz** : and I love my heely free apartment

**macaroni fUCK** : coME ON ITLL BE FUN

**jmadzzz** : IM NOT WEARING HEELYS

**macaroni fUCK** : WE CAN ALL HEELY TOGETHER

**jmadzzz** : are they at least cute

**macaroni fUCK** : they're all black

**jmadzzz** : I'll Consider it

**macaroni fUCK** : REALLY

**jmadzzz** : maybe

**macaroni fUCK** : I L OV E YOU COME IN HERE AND MAKE OUT WITH ME

**jmadzzz** : omw

\---

**little lion** : we're all gonna be the same age in three days

**jmadzzz** : I turn 28 in three months

**macaroni fUCK** : four months for me

**little lion** : ew I'm dating old men

**jmadzzz** : aren't all?? of your signifs turning 28 this year??

**little lion** : ANYWAY

\---

**johnn** : let's go back to bed

**laf** : it's three in the afternoon

**johnn** : don't care wanna sleep

**laf** : your cheeks are really Squish

**johnn** : stop pokin my face

**laf** : stop being so fuckin cute

**little lion** : you're so gross I'm thriving tbh

**more like HUNKules** : same

**johnn** : let's sleep!!

**little lion** : but the golden girls are on until four

**johnn** : but I'm cute and I'll make out with you

**little lion** : you make a convincing argument but like,,,,,the golden girls,,,,

**little lion** : why are you all looking at each other like that

**laf** : no reason

**johnn** : bed

**little lion** : one more hour

**johnn** : fine

**little lion** : I love you  
  
**johnn** : love you too

**little lion** : also you look very cute when laf pinches your cheeks like that

**johnn** : hush

**little lion** : !!!

\---

**johnn** : BED

**laf** : it's still only four in the afternoon

**more like HUNKules** : we should probably eat dinner tbh??

**little lion** : we just had lunch tho and I'm Drained

**johnn** : I'm still half asleep from this morning

**laf** : I'm not tired but I am in love so I guess I'm also going

**johnn** : aw

**more like HUNKules** : I'm coming too then

**johnn** : WOOO

\---

**johnn** : BIRTH

**laf** : BIRTH

**more like HUNKules** : BIRTH

**little lion** : thank you

**more like HUNKules** : also I know you don't Love your birthday, but if you don't get up here in five minutes I'm coming down to get you

**little lion** : it's only midnight

**more like HUNKules** : yes but it's midnight on your Birthday, a day you don't like, and we love you so we worry

**johnn** : and last year you stayed awake until four in the morning, passed out at your desk at work, and missed a meeting

**little lion** : I don't remember that

**laf** : that alone is proof that you need to sleep

**little lion** : ,,,,,,ten more minutes??

**laf** : hercules

**more like HUNKules** : I'm going to get him

**johnn** : thank you

\---

**more like HUNKules** : I see we're writing poems again

**little lion** : hush

**more like HUNKules** : why are you drinking coffee at midnight

**little lion** : would you believe me if I said it was decaf

**more like HUNKules** : we don't buy decaf coffee so No

**little lion** : ,,,,,,,,

**more like HUNKules** : a l e x

**little lion** : I Barely drank any of it

**more like HUNKules** : good then maybe you'll sleep before valentine's day

**little lion** : carry me upstairs?

**more like HUNKules** : of course

**little lion** : I love you

**more like HUNKules** : love you too

\---

**macaroni fUCK** : alex!!

**little lion** : thomas!!

**jmadzzz** : I'm crying so hard rn I can't believe you did this

**little lion** : and now I'm scared

**little lion** : what is this about

**macaroni fUCK** : come into my office??

**little lion** : yeah that doesn't help

**macaroni fUCK** : it's your birthday present

**little lion** : yeah that Really doesn't help

**macaroni fUCK** : trust me

**little lion** : omw

\---

**little lion** : I WALK IN TO THOMAS' OFFICE

**johnn** : I am already afraid

**little lion** : HES SITTING ON JAMES' LAP AND HES GRINNING LIKE HE KNOWS SOMETHING

**little lion** : HIS WHOLE DESK IS EMPTY ASIDE FROM ONE HEAVY BOX

**johnn** : I

**little lion** : JAMES IS LIKE IN TEARS SHAKING HIS HEAD ON THOMAS' SHOULDER

**little lion** : I OPEN THE BOX

**little lion** : H E E L Y S

**johnn** : N O

**little lion** : THREE MATCHING PAIRS OF HEELYS

**johnn** : OH MY GOD

**little lion** : IM YELLING SO HARD IM GOING TO MAKE OUT WITH THEM NOW BYE LOVE

**johnn** : BYE!!

\---

**jmadzzz** : I'm never getting used to kissing you

**little lion** : you're texting us why??

**jmadzzz** : my voice Will crack and I'm Not doing that

**little lion** : aw

**macaroni fUCK** : okay so like I should probably Stop doing this but like

**macaroni fUCK** : YOU PUT YOUR HAND LIKE ON THE BACK OF HIS HEAD AND YOU KISSED HIM SO SOFTLY AND HE SM I L E D INTO IT AND THEN Y O U SMILED IN TO IT AND IM A SOBBING ME S S I LOVE YOU BTOH SO MC HU IM TH RI VIN G

**little lion** : I love you too omg

**macaroni fUCK** : aH

\---

**laf** : ARE YOU SEEING THE VIDEOS ON THOMAS' INSTAGRAM RN

**johnn** : YES

**more like HUNKules** : THERES A BOY IN MY STUDIO RN SO I CANT

**more like HUNKules** : WHATS HAPPENING

**johnn** : THERE ARE SOME ON JAMES' INSTAGRAM TOO

**laf** : SCREAMS

**more like HUNKules** : ???

**johnn** : THEYRE ALL TRYING TO HEELY

**laf** : JAMES WONT DO IT THOUGH

**laf** : ALEX JUST KEEPS LAUGHING AND HOLDING ONTO THOMAS FOR DEAR LIFE

**johnn** : ITS REA L L Y CUTE

**more like HUNKules** : SCREAMS

**more like HUNKules** : okay he just asked me if alex and john were my kids how old do I look

**johnn** : IM HURT

**laf** : KHKLHJGHSLKJSLKDJSKDJ

**johnn** : WAIT HOW DOES HE KNOW THAT WE,,,,EXIST

**more like HUNKules** : I have framed pictures of you just,,,,dotted around,,,,,

**johnn** : omg

**more like HUNKules** : ""really?? how old are they??"" ""they're,,,both 27 why??"" *squints* ""how old are you"" HOW OLD DO I LOOK

**laf** : like 30

**johnn** : in a good way

**laf** : a Very good way

**more like HUNKules** : y'all gross me out

**laf** : thank you

**more like HUNKules** : this kid is nice and he means well but he keeps smudging my picture frames and I don't Love it

**little lion** : kill him

**more like HUNKules** : hello alex

**little lion** : hello love

**little lion** : Kill Him

**more like HUNKules** : I can't he paid me in advance

**more like HUNKules** : he actually paid me a lot more than the dress he asked for would be worth and he paid me in cash and I'm kind of Concerned

**little lion** : oh god

**more like HUNKules** : I'm gonna risk it  
  
**little lion** : godspeed love

**more like HUNKules** : we can buy more cake with this  
  
**little lion** : I wouldn't be opposed

**more like HUNKules** : I love you

**little lion** : I love you too!!

\---

**little lion** : WORK IS OVER

**little lion** : TIME FOR CAKE

**johnn** : we bought ice cream but that's already at home

**laf** : and we also might have gotten you a joint gift this year but I hope you'll like it

**little lion** : you literally could've gotten me a balloon and I'd still cry and say it was the best thing I've ever gotten and mean it

**more like HUNKules** : I'm at home already

**johnn** : sometimes I forget that you can just do that

**more like HUNKules** : I like going home with you guys and being gross and domestic

**more like HUNKules** : I only did this so I could get alex's cake

**little lion** : marry me

**more like HUNKules** : I plan on it

**johnn** : we need to start planning on it

**laf** : true we promised you

**little lion** : after the business retreat??

**more like HUNKules** : you mean after you get back from Leaving me alone in our house for two whole days

**laf** : you'll be Fine

**more like HUNKules** : I know but I love you all so much and I'll miss you

**little lion** : we'll miss you too

**johnn** : after the business retreat is fine though

**little lion** : we want to marry you john

**laf** : we're just not good at planning

**johnn** : I understand that

**johnn** : I want to marry you too

**more like HUNKules** : we love you!!

**johnn** : I love you too!!

**johnn** : also if this elevator could get here so I could kiss you before we drive home so I could kiss hercules that'd be great

**laf** : HA

\---

**johnn** : ALEX JUST UHKLSHDKHG;

**johnn** : HEELIED INTO THE ELEVATOR

**more like HUNKules** : KJLKDHKHGLKHGLKDJ

**little lion** : I LOVE THESE THINGS SO MUCH

**johnn** : we love you

**little lion** : you're so sweet to me I love you too

**johnn** : also let's hope nobody else gets on the elevator until we get to the lobby

**little lion** : why

**little lion** : OHKHKH

**more like HUNKules** : they're making out aren't they

**laf** : john pinned him to the wall and alex's legs are wrapped around his waist

**laf** : it's kind of cute actually

**more like HUNKules** : I

**laf** : yknow, if you ignore the fact that they're so caught up in each other that they wouldn't notice if anyone walked in and the fact that alex is making high pitched noises that are Affecting me

**more like HUNKules** : this is rude come home

**laf** : we're trying

**laf** : okay we're in the lobby!!

**little lion** : I'm so red

**johnn** : your mouth tastes like wine??

**little lion** : thomas and james

**johnn** : you were drinking wine in thomas' office??

**little lion** : no I was making out with them in thomas' office

**johnn** : ah

**little lion** : let's go home to our lovely husband!!

**laf** : !!!

**johnn** : !!!

**more like HUNKules** : yes come home to me!!

**little lion** : !!!

\---

**johnn** : WE'RE IN THE ELEVATOR

**more like HUNKules** : I HAVE ALREADY CUT THE CAKE

**little lion** : I CALL THE ONE WITH THE MOST FROSTING

**more like HUNKules** : COME HERE THEN

**laf** : and john is RUNNING to the door

**laf** : alex is heelying

**laf** : I am walking behind, completely in love, and very tired

**more like HUNKules** : aw

**laf** : john just walked in front of alex and tripped on his heelys I'm scREAMING

**more like HUNKules** : OH MY GOD

**laf** : WE'LL BE IN IN A MINUTE

**more like HUNKules** : GODSPEED

**laf** : THANK YOU LOVE

\---

**little lion** : THE GOLDEN GIRLS BOX SET

**little lion** : YOU GOT ME THE GOLDEN GIRLS BOX SET

**little lion** : FUCK I LOVE YOU SO MUCH

**little lion** : HOLY SHIT

**laf** : so you like it??

**little lion** : I LOVE IT THANK YOU SO MUCH FUCK THIS IS ALL WE'RE WATCHING FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES

**laf** : sense8 comes back in may

**little lion** : OKAY SO ASIDE FROM THAT

**little lion** : HOLY SHIT SOMEONE MAKE OUT WITH ME

**laf** : on it

\---

**little lion** : !!!

**little lion** : I just want to say before we go to bed

**little lion** : thank you for making my birthday bearable and I can't wait to spend all of my birthdays for the rest of my life with you I love you all so much

**laf** : we love you too alex

**johnn** : we're so happy that you trust us to celebrate your birthday with you and that you let us attempt to make this day a happy time for you

**more like HUNKules** : even if it might not have been in the past

**little lion** : fuck I can't wait to be married to you

**johnn** : neither can we

**little lion** : let's go to bed!!

**laf** : !!!

**Author's Note:**

> this makes absolutely no sense haha!! 
> 
> tumblr: lol-phan-af, come yell with me


End file.
